You will Never be Alone
by I'mWelsh
Summary: When Arthur, Merlin and the knights are attacked on a hunting trip, an injured Merlin tricks the others into leaving him behind to face their attackers alone. When the truth comes out, Arthur and the knights circle around to find Merlin losing the battle. Tears will be shed and secrets will be revealed. Early Season 4. AU Merlin!Whump No Slash Intended
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: grammatical and spelling errors fixed. I was an idiot and forgot to enable spell check the first time. And you know when you read over something on the computer and you sometimes miss those typos. Well...yeah...hehehe**  
**Oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer too so...**  
**I DONT OWN MERLIN ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BBC AND NOT ME HAHA CAN'T SUE ME NOW **  
**I hope.**

Chapter 1:

"Merlin, I don't understand how you can find the simple task of readying the horses so difficult. You're lucky I haven't had you sacked years ago." Arthur complained to his manservant, Merlin, for the umpteenth time. The words alone could have been found insulting, but with the half-joking, half-annoyed tone in Arthur's voice, the sting was lost.  
Merlin rolled his eyes. "You would never sack me, Arthur. You'd be stuck with George permanently if you did." he replied smugly.  
"Shut up Merlin." was Arthur's witty retort.  
"I still don't see why you insist on having these hunting trips. It's not like Camelot needs the extra food. And I for one am tired of being attacked by bandits and magical creatures alike." He continued, "It seems that every time we leave these castle walls, something bad happens."  
Arthur sighed. Had he honestly expected Merlin to be quiet? "Don't be such a wimp, Merlin. We go hunting as a sport. A manly sport. Or, if you prefer, we could go pick flowers and braid each others hair. How does that sound, Merlin?" He asked mockingly.  
"If your head gets any bigger, your crown won't fit." Merlin muttered, mostly joking.  
"What was that?"  
"I said I'll ready the horses, Sire."

~~~BBC~~~

A few hours later, Merlin, Arthur and the knights were riding back to Camelot after a surprisingly unsuccessful hunt.  
"I tried to tell him that going on this trip would be a waste of time. But it's like talking to a wall. A royal, prattish wall." Merlin told Gwaine, who was riding beside him.  
Gwaine laughed but Arthur only scoffed.  
"It would have been fine if you knew how to walk more like a human and less like a crippled deer. What with you scaring off all the wildlife in a 10 mile radius, it's a wonder me managed to catch anything at all." Arthur gestured towards four dead rabbits hanging limply off of Leon's saddle.  
At the look on Merlin's face, he smiled to show that he was only joking. "don't worry Merlin. I know to just don't like hurting the poor wittle bunny wabbits." He clapped Merlin on the back as he rode ahead to take the place beside Leon.  
Gwaine laughed, "Aww come on, mate. I thought you liked bunny stew?" Merlin rolled his eyes but cracked a grin regardless. It was hard to ignore Gwaine's sense of humour.

~~~BBC~~~

Elyan had lagged behind, unnoticed by the rest off the group as they rode on in silence for several minutes. He had stopped and was quite a few feet behind before anyone noticed.  
"Elyan, what are you doing?" Lancelot asked, after he looked around and noticed his friend was a ways behind, looking to be deep in thought.  
It was a moment before he answered. "Don't you think it a little odd that there are no animals around though?"  
The rest of the group stopped riding as well, looking to Elyan in curiosity. Lancelot nodded hesitantly in understanding and Leon furrowed his brow.  
"I already said, it was just Merlin scaring off all the game." Arthur explained, clearly not seeing Elyan's point.  
"You cannot seriously be blaming this all on me!" Merlin exclaimed.  
Arthur was about to open his mouth to reply, but Elyan cut him off before he got a chance to. "I mean all the wildlife, not just the large game. Do you even see any birds? Hear anything but the wind? At all?"  
They were quiet. It was true, there were no birds calling from the trees. No animals chattering in the underbrush. The only sound, aside from the horses breathing and stamping hooves, was the occasional breeze whispering through the leaves.  
"That's not right." Gwaine muttered. "What do you think it means?" No one had an answer.  
"I think we should keep going, Arthur." Leon suggested. "Something doesn't feel right."  
"I agree. If we ride quickly, we should be able to make Camelot by nightfall." said Arthur.  
Leon and Arthur took point, Merlin and Gwaine directly behind, followed by Percival and Lancelot. Elyan caught up quickly, bringing up the back.  
The next hour passed uneventfully, aside from the fact that bizarre atmosphere grew. No more words were exchanged; even Gwaine was silent. The unexplainable urgency to get back to Camelot was too overbearing.

~~~BBC~~~

"Did you see that?" Merlin asked suddenly, pointing at the tree line to the left of the group.  
Arthur scanned the tree line, as did the other knights, but found nothing. "Merlin, there's nothing there. Don't worry, we'll be in Camelot soon. You'll be able to get Gaius to check out your eyesight." Arthur joked, quick to dismiss Merlin's concern, but an underlying tone of uneasiness did not go unnoticed.  
Merlin didn't respond, shaken up by what he saw-what he thought he saw. It was only a dark shape moving briefly between the trees in the distance, and could have logically been explained by anything. But he had a feeling that it wasn't just an animal. The shape had felt evil. Wrong. And he could tell magic was involved. Dark magic.  
The sky was darkening with the onset of night considerably sooner than the knights had expected. They still had a few hours ride before they reached the city. To add to their anxiety, a mist had begun to roll in, seeming to follow them as they rode, licking at the horses hooves menacingly. That did nothing to put the knights nerves at ease.  
They spurred their horses faster.  
"Merlin, mate, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost." remarked Gwaine, quiet enough so that only Merlin could hear.  
The dark magic in the air was affecting Merlin more than the others. He could feel his own magic rolling underneath his very skin, battling the dark magic's presence. It was making him tired and weak, and more than a little anxious.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just eager to get back home. Could do with a little rest." he reassured Gwaine.  
"You sure? You're white as a sheet. And you're trembling. Are you sure you're not sick?" Gwaine asked worriedly, concerned about his friend. Merlin did look quite ill and he wasn't sure why.  
Merlin was about to respond when Arthur's horse suddenly reared back, knocking Arthur to the ground, before bolting away. The rest of the knights stared at Arthur in shock for a moment, confused, before catching sight of the tree Arthur lay next to. An arrow was stuck exactly where Arthur's head had been moments before, still quivering from the impact.

**Author's Note: Hmm. I thought it was about time I wrote something again. I just have so many stories up in my head and no time to get them written down. Where your Loyalty Lies might actually get some stuff added to it, and I started writing a second chapter to Losing your Memory. (Finally right?) Anyway, I decided it was time for another Merlin Fanfic, just because its been soo long. And I know this part isn't very long, and this isn't going to be a very long story- 3 chapters at the most. But the next chapter should be up soon. As soon as I can get it written. And remember: reviews are like heroin to me! You guys are my drugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **__**I know, I know. I am SO evil! I'm SO sorry guys! I left this story for, like, ever, and then out of the blue I come up with this incredibly short, cliffhangy (is that a word? Whatever, it is now) chapter. I am the DEVIL! Anywhoo...I was SO blown away by your reviews, favourites and follows! None of my other stories got nearly the same amount of attention as this! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH YOU MAKE MY LIFE, FEEDING THE ADDICTION! WOOO! As such, I was planning to update this A LOT quicker than I did. I even had the first few paragraphs of this written up the same day as I posted the first chapter. But then, BOOM, writer's block. So that's why the short chapter. I DO however, have a plan for this story, so it WILL NOT be given up on, no matter how bad my writer's block is. So you mustn't worry. Hakuna Matata. Hopefully updates will be quicker, so fingers crossed :)**_

_** P.S. If you ever have the chance, go to Kananaskis County for a camping trip (it's in the rocky mountains, near Banff). I went the last week of August (another reason for the late update-*holds wrists out for a lashing*. It is amazing! The Bow river, the Rocky mountains, trees, bears, and more squirrels and chipmunks than you can count! I only live a few hours east of there, but it is SUCH a change of scenery! It's SO beautiful! **_

_**Now that my incredibly long author's note/apology/travel advice is over and done with... on to the story! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Through the Trees I will Find You

An arrow was stuck exactly where Arthur's head had been moments before, still quivering from the impact.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, taken aback by the sudden attack. The rest of the knights quickly scanned the tree line to see if they could spot where the arrow had come from, slowly looking around on their horses.

"We need to get out of here. Now." He ordered, as soon as Merlin hauled him to his feet. He had no desire to be the victim of yet another surprise ambush. "Merlin, we'll have to share a horse."

Merlin looked as of he was about to protest, but after taking one look at Arthur's tense expression, he thought better of it. Right now the air was thick with the apprehension of the impending attack, and there was no room for their usual banter.

Merlin nodded in submission, handing his horses reins to his master as he mounted, waiting for Arthur to jump up in front of him.

So far, their attackers had yet to strike, aside from the first arrow still imbedded in the tree. It was almost as if they were giving the knights a chance to get away. More likely, they were attempting to create a false sense of security.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Lancelot asked. He could no longer make out the dark shapes moving between the trees in the distance, but he knew the raiders were still out there.

"I do not know. But something's not right. We have to get back to Camelot." Leon remarked, the least disturbed by the uneasy situation, owing it to his many years of training and fighting magical beasts.

"But-" Gwaine started, not wanting to run from a mere bandit attack.

"Agreed." Arthur decided, cutting off any discussion about staying to fight with a fierce nod of his head. Somehow he knew that if they were to stay and fight, it would be the one battle they would not win.

Spurring his horse, he galloped swiftly down the path, the knights following close behind.

~~~BBC~~~

It wasn't long before they were interrupted again, this time by an achingly familiar pained cry.

Arthur spun around so quickly, he would've fallen off the horse had hot grabbed onto the mane last minute. He was horrified to see that it had come from Merlin, sitting right behind him, tensed up from pain and surprise. An arrow, identical to the one that nearly robbed Arthur of his life, was sticking grotesquely out of the young warlock's shoulder; blood staining his blue tunic and neckerchief. Merlin pressed his hand to the wound, but blood was seeping through his fingers at an alarming rate.

Merlin groaned in pain again as their horse reared back, tripping over its hind hooves and falling to the ground with a crash, bringing the two men down painfully with it.

The knights stumbled to a quick halt, their horses nickering in fear as bandits poured from behind the trees on both sides, effectively surrounding the hunting party. Quickly, Arthur and Merlin climbed to their feet, albeit clumsily. Arthur pulled Merlin behind him, doing what he could to keep the young servant out of harms way, simultaneously unsheathing his sword. Dismounting their horses as one, the knights drew their own swords, standing protectively in front of their King and their injured friend.

_**Oh dear that's short. But hopefully I can get the next part up soon. I've gotten used to school again so now I actually know how to properly use my free time. hehe. I'm not really sure about this chapter though, it just seems...dull...or something. I don't know. I would love to hear what you guys think so please review! Remember reviews=heroin for my growing addiction. Wooo! I would say you love is my drug, but I'm afraid that would sound incredibly cliche. Or just too much like ke$ha. See Ya Soon! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Woo! I actually got a chapter up sooner! However, this may be the last chapter for about 2 weeks, but I will try to get one up by next Monday. See, next week I'm going to Connections. It's basically a student forum where you can learn about other cultures and you learn all sorts of leadership skills. It's a week long, so on the up side, I get to miss a week of school. Did I mention I also get 5 credits for completing the camp? So I guess it's more of a course, really. But it's fun. Anyway, enough with the rambling. On the downside, I probably won't get very much time to write while I'm away, so it will have to wait until the week after. Sorry guys, but I will try to update this again before I go. Depends on how much time I get to write.

As always, I don't own Merlin

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

The bandits came in waves. They plunged through the trees and shrubbery, each one more intent than the last on reaching their target. They crashed towards the knight's defensive stances, hardly deterred. Soon the clashing of swords and the clanging of metal filled the air around them. The red capes of Camelot's King and finest knights swirled as if dancing, as their owners dodged blows and dealt ones of their own.

A little lightheaded from blood loss, Merlin staggered towards the edge of the fray to lean behind a tree. It offered a good vantage point; he would be able to see the whole battle better than if he were in the center of it, and could _intervene _if he saw anyone in trouble. So far so good: the knights seemed to be holding their own fairly well, regardless of the odds. Elyan and Gwaine were holding off two bandits a piece, while Percival had three all to himself. Leon was just about to dispatch his fourth enemy, and Lancelot had teamed up with Arthur, fighting a group of six burly raiders. A seventh was approaching unnoticed from behind.

Deciding they could use his help the most, he quickly whispered, "_Ahatian_," causing the bandit's sword to heat up, thus making it impossible to hold. The bandit dropped it with a curse, clutching his hand to his chest. Lancelot, alerted by the noise, swung around, cutting the skulking bandit down with ease. Shooting Merlin a grateful glance and a nod, he hastily resumed his role in the battle.

Merlin grinned in response, glad he could actually get _some _recognition for his assistance. His grin was short lived though, as black spots flickered in his vision and his knees grew weak. Glancing at his shoulder wound, he realized the bleeding had gotten worse, and he had lost a lot more blood than he had originally thought.

Suddenly, he was overcome with exhaustion, his legs seeming to fold beneath him as the combined effects of the dark magic and the blood loss became too much for even him to bear. He fell to the forest floor face down; just as and approaching bandit went to strike him with a mace.

Having seen what happened, Arthur reacted instinctively, running the offending bandit through, and racing to his servant's side, believing Merlin to have been struck.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, dropping to the ground next to his injured servant—friend. His heart thudded heavily in his throat and he rolled the barely conscious boy over, searching desperately for wounds. Finding none other than the original arrow wound, he allowed himself a small sigh of relief. At least he hadn't been injured any further.

However, he was now at a loss of what to do. Surveying the battle going on around him, he realized the odds we're not in their favour. He counted at least a dozen bodies on the ground—dead or wounded he did not know, and yet there were at least twice that still alive and kicking. And boy were they kicking! Most of the knights were sporting various gashes and cuts, although thank the gods that none of them looked too serious. But Arthur could see his men were weakening. He could spot the growing exhaustion in their stances, the gradual slowing of their movements. And yet their eyes and expressions screamed defiance and determination. They were prepared to continue fighting—the odds be damned. He had never been more proud of his knights than in that moment.

Arthur knew he had to make a choice, and make his choice swiftly.

He could rejoin the fight, backing up his knights. But that would mean leaving Merlin half-conscious and vulnerable.

Or he could run. Take Merlin and his knights in an attempt to escape with their lives. The problem with that, although, was that there were just _too many blasted bandits. _They would never be able to outrun them, nor would they defeat them if they were to catch up.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by Merlin's pleading.

"Leave me," he practically begged, voice weak and eyes tired, only half awake. "Arthur, we'll never make it if you lot are waiting on me to catch up. It's better if you left me."

"I wasn't planning on letting you walk, _Mer_lin, you _idiot."_ Arthur silenced him with a determined glare. Without another word, he picked the young warlock up, and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour (a light sack of flour), he turned to his knights. He had made his decision.

"Retreat!"

_**Okay. So that was short too. But I needed to get something up, just in case I can't later this week. Can't have you lot thinking I've abandoned the story, now can I? I was also wondering if there is anything specific you'd like from this story. I figure it's going to be quite longer than I had originally planned (I had planned on a 2-shot, but here we are, chapter 3 and not even half way yet). I do have a basic plan for the story, but nothing's set in stone, so adaptions can be made based on what you, the reader's, would like.**_

_**So, I only have 2 questions for you guys.**_

_**Do you prefer short updates (like these) more often, or longer updates less often. It's the same to me, so whatever you prefer.**_

_**What would you like to see in this story? I can't promise I can make everything happen, but it'll be interesting to see what you guys like and how I can work with it.**_

_**It would be great if you'd do a review! And I can't thank the people who have enough. I'm serious when I say reviews are my drugs! They make my day! Anyway, hopefully I will see you again later this week, but if not, don't despair. I'm not dead, just at camp!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They ran.

Trying to escape their attacker's wrath was more difficult than they had first imagined; the bandits vicious breathing seeming to linger menacingly on the back of their necks as they raced forward in a desperate attempt to flee. The pounding of their pursuer's footsteps was the sound of death drums beating in the knights ears. They never glanced back; minds focused on one thing and one thing only—get away alive.

Arthur dashed in front, Merlin slung over his shoulder limply, barely conscious, the knights defending them as best they could from behind. But in spite of their best attempts and as much as Arthur hated to admit it, the bandits were gaining on them. Merlin had been right: they wouldn't be able to break free. But he'd be damned if he didn't try.

He pushed himself harder and further than he ever had before, sprinting through the foliage as fast as he possibly could. And although Merlin was unusually slight compared to other men his age, he was a burden to carry none the less when running for one's life. He could feel his legs growing more and more weary as if they were ready to collapse at any given moment. Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer.

Suddenly Percival called out from the back of their group, "They're falling back!"

Arthur wheeled around hastily, stopping in place. He saw to his joy that what Percival said was true. The bandits had indeed halted their pursuit and were turning away, trudging back down the way they came. There had to be at least sixty of them!

"Where did they all come from?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Last I saw, there wasn't even _half _that chasing us!" He set Merlin down on the ground and kneeled down to catch his breath. Many of the other knights were doing the same.

"They came from the trees, Sire." Leon answered. "Every time I looked back there would be more of those…._barbarians." _he added with bitter savagery, his face red with both exhaustion and anger.

Arthur looked at him in surprise. Leon was always quite composed, and although he never liked to run from a battle, he was wise enough to know when they held no chance of victory.

Seeing Arthur's questioning glance, Leon continued. "Weren't you wondering why they were so difficult to kill, Sire? We've fought bandits before and dispatched them easily enough. Didn't it strike you odd that this time would be any different?"

Arthur said nothing, thinking it over in his head.

"They were _enchanted_, Arthur." Leon continued with barely concealed malice. "Their eyes burned gold when they eventually fell, and yet they were not casting any magic. Or at least none that I could tell." He explained.

The group was silent, the quiet broken at last by a feeble voice. "Ordinary men protected by extraordinary power. _Whose _power?"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," Arthur answered out of habit, before realizing what he was doing. He gasped.

"Merlin, mate! You're alive!" Gwaine exclaimed, only half joking, rushing to his injured friends side. "Thought you'd take a nap while we did all the running, did you? I think I'll try that one time, it's a good idea." He rambled, helping Merlin to sit up. "You're okay, though. Right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gwaine. Really." Merlin stated, wanting the anxious looks on his friends faces to go away. And it wasn't a _lie, _necessarily. His shoulder ached, and he still felt a little woozy, but he wasn't in danger of dying—_yet_. As long as his wound was bandaged soon, he really would be fine.

Gwaine grinned, albeit a little hesitantly, reassured by the warlock's words. Lancelot, too, allowed himself a small smile, even though he knew Merlin was not being entirely truthful. Arthur, however, was not as easily convinced.

"Every time you say you're fine, you turn out to be _dying, Mer_lin. So don't give me this 'I'm fine' cover-up. Because honestly, you're not. You're lucky you haven't bled out completely." Arthur ranted, annoyed that Merlin had been injured, _again. _And it had been his fault, _again._

The others gasped in shock when Arthur removed Merlin's neckerchief: his shoulder was _soaked _in blood and there were spots staining his once blue scarf an ugly brown where it had seeped through. And it was _still bleeding._

"We need to get this bandaged and we need to find shelter for the night before it gets too dark." Arthur commanded in what Merlin would call his 'King Voice.'

"There's a cave up ahead. We could set up camp there. Gather some wood and we could have a fire." Elyan offered. "However, our bags were on the horses, and the horses are….well you know…..gone." he gestured emptily to the air around them.

"Well there's no point in hunting for a meal. Not if all the wildlife is still gone." Lancelot supplied, ever the wise one.

"We'll have to go without. Hopefully we can reach Camelot by noon tomorrow; we can't be that far off." Arthur decided. None of the knights _wanted _to go without a meal, but seeing as there was no other logical option, they relented.

~~~BBC~~~

It didn't take the group long to reach the cave. It was more of an outcrop of rocks, really, but it would suffice for their needs. Arthur set Merlin down against the cave wall protecting him from the wind, and they were soon basking in the warm glow of the fire Percival had managed to build. The sun was fading beneath the horizon, and with it, the heat of the day.

"Could you hand me my cape, Princess?" Gwaine asked. "I need something to bandage Merlin's shoulder with." He added, kneeling next to the boy in question and examining his wound.

"Hasn't it stopped bleeding yet?" Arthur asked concernedly, worried for the sake of his manservant. He passed Gwaine the cape, mentally correcting himself. Merlin was his friend, not only his _manservant._

"More or less. But we want to keep infection out, right? At least until we're back in Camelot." Gwaine answered.

"Gwaine, I'm _fine. _Honestly. You can quit fussing." Merlin whined, trying to get up from his place against the wall.

Gwaine sighed. "I know that, mate. _Honestly._" He remarked sarcastically, pushing Merlin back down. "Now sit still." He continued to bandage the wound with his cape, know torn into pieces. Merlin groaned in defeat.

When he finished, Gwaine leaned back, settling down next to Merlin. The group was silent for a while, watching the sun disappear into the distance and the sky fade to black. The fire had burned down to its last embers before the silence was finally broken.

"We should get some rest." Arthur suggested. "The earlier we get up, the earlier we can be back to the castle and the sooner you can get that shoulder looked at, _Mer_lin." He glared pointedly at the warlock, ceasing any further argument.

"I can take first watch." Lancelot offered quickly, seeing that Merlin was about to open his mouth for what was probably some sort of witty retort. "We don't want to be caught with our eyes closed if those bandits show up again."

"Agreed. The rest of us can get some rest. Leon, you're up second. I'll take third. Percival, fourth?"

"No problem, Arthur." Percival answered, settling onto his cape in an attempt to get comfortable, the others soon following suit. Soon they were all arranged in decent sleeping positions, hampered slightly by the fact there bedrolls were on their horses however many miles away.

Lancelot took up guard against the cave's entrance, sword on his lap, ready in case the bandits came back. He could feel himself becoming increasingly drowsy as he listened to the sounds of his friends relaxed breathing. "Only a few hours," he muttered to himself. "Then I can wake Leon." he shook himself awake. "A few more hours."

The wind had started to blow more forcefully outside the cave, howling, picking up fallen leaves, branches and dust, creating a whirlwind of debris. Lancelot watched in awe, gripping his sword tightly in anticipation.

The miniature cyclone cut out abruptly, the rubbish falling to the ground with a quiet thud. Lancelot watched, holding his breath, as a dark figure appeared out of thin air as the winds died down.

"Lancelot. I'm glad _someone_ is awake." The figure greeted coolly with a smirk. "I have a message for Arthur, you see."

_**Authors Note: **__**Ugh. I am so sorry for how long this update took. I had most of this written by the time I got back from camp, and was planning on posting it later that week. But the world must hate me, because my mum died suddenly and I was so caught up with schoolwork that I had absolutely no time to finish writing. But I hope this update satisfies you, and I hope my writers block clears so I can get started on the next chapter. **_

_**But I would love to hear what you have to say, so drop me a review! By the way, I'd like to thank everyone that have taken the time to fave/alert/review this story. It means so much to me! Reviews=heroin. Haha, anyway I hope you all had a happy Halloween and hopefully I can get the new chapter up soon!**_

_**Love, I'mWelsh**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I am SO sorry for taking so long guys! I had such major writers block, and then I had exams. Blergh. But now I'm done them and once again have free time J I know this one is super short, and I am so sorry for the cliffhanger (actually I'm not, I'm kinda evil that way hehe) but I needed to post something, and I REALLY love this cliffhanger. Mwahahaha. _**

**_Okay I'm rambling now. Onwards with the story!_**

Chapter 5

"Morgana," Lancelot greeted, a shocked expression plastered across his face, painting his features a chalky white with exaggerated lines. The witch in question only laughed, a deep, menacing sound emitting from low in her throat.

"Did you miss me?" She asked tauntingly, mockingly. "I'm afraid I don't have any time to catch up however. I have a message for Arthur, you see."

Lancelot was up in a flash, sword carefully and quietly drawn from its scabbard at his side, the blade now hovering dangerously close to Morgana's jugular.

Without flinching, the sorceress's eyes burned a brilliant gold, the sword flying from the knight's grip and out of the cave, soon lost in the encompassing darkness of night. "Tsk tsk. That won't do, my dear knight. You know your threats hold no meaning with me."

Lancelot stood in shock for only a moment before lunging forward towards the witch, intent on protecting his sleeping comrades, regardless of the fact that he was now unarmed.

Morgana, however, merely rolled her eyes, tripping his feet out from under him with a few quickly whispered words, "_ic i áscrence_."

The knight landed roughly, only inches from sleeping Percival's face. He was about to wake his fellow knight in order to have a fairer fight against Morgana, but he stilled when he caught a look of the man's face.

At first glance he appeared to be asleep, but upon taking a closer look one could notice the distinct lack of blood in the cheeks, the lack of air flowing to the lungs—no rising of the ribcage. Not even the occasional flutter of the eyelids that one would display if sleeping peacefully, lost in a dream. And if one were so inclined, as Lancelot was, to press a hand against the man's throat, they would find a definite lack of a pulse.

A mixture of emotions flooded through Lancelot upon realizing his friends demise—shock, panic, anger. Tears burned hot and heavy in the young man's eyes, the feeling of loss thick and heart high in his throat. Hands shaking, he spun around looking to the others in a panic, Morgana momentarily forgotten, only to find them in similar states.

Percival. Leon. Gwaine. Elyan. Arthur. Merlin.

All dead.

Lancelot turned slowly to the witch responsible for the deaths of his closest friends. Rage burning white-hot in the very depths of his heart, scorching and destroying any logic he had left, he leapt forward to tear the _monster _limb from limb with his bare hands.

Her eyes glowed again, and this time Lancelot found himself frozen in place, unable to move. He jerked his body in a vain, desperate attempt to reach the traitor, the murderer, as she moved further into the cave.

_"What have you done to them, Morgana!?" _he screamed, throat achingly raw with torment.

She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is mainly dialouge, and it took forever to get up. I won't bore you with excuses on my it took me like 6 and a half months to continue, but I am back with a new chapter and hopefully more soon  
I am so sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

_Her eyes glowed again, and this time Lancelot found himself frozen in place, unable to move. He jerked his body in a vain, desperate attempt to reach the traitor, the murderer, as she moved further into the cave._

_"What have you done to them, Morgana!?" he screamed, throat achingly raw with torment._

_She smirked._

"I've not harmed your _friends_, knight." Morgana sneered. "They are merely asleep and oblivious to your insesant flailing."

Lancelot stalled, startled by the sudden realization that the witch may not be lying to him. He didn't want to believe her and let his hopes grow only to be crushed brutally should her claims prove to be false. But he couldn't help the optimism that kindled in his gut like fire.

_His friends may not be dead._

He took a breath to calm himself, building up his mask of apathy before looking to Morgana once more. _'Is this the face of a liar?' _He questioned his judgement. Behind the cold, harsh exterior, her face held the innocence of a girl lost and confused; a girl he knew well from the stories Merlin would share with him. They were stories of a princess strong and kind before the coruption of Morgause tainted her.

Mask anew, he faced her head on. "How do I know you're not misleading me?" He asked, doubting her integrity.

She smiled as if she had been waiting for that particular question all along. "You'll just have to take my word for it."

"Just let me check them over! What harm can that do? Then you're free to do with me as you wish." He replied, ever the loyal brother in arms, putting the lives of the ones he cares about before his own.

Morgana chortled. "No harm?! I let you loose so you can _attempt _to run me through? I really don't think so, _knight._" Pausing as she walked right up to man struggling against his invisible barriers once more, she added, "I already have you right where I want you, free do do with as I please."

"Now on to the buisness at hand," she continued her rant as Lancelot slumped in defeat. " I have a message for my dear brother, and I need you to pass it on."

Brows raised in confusion, Lancelot asked, "Why don't you just tell him yourself?" He didn't understand why Morgana needed him to be his messanger boy, especially when the man whom which the message was intended for was 'asleep' only feet away.

"Do you really think Arthur would listen to me?" She implored bitterly. "Or rather, should he be in your place, struggling endlessly at my spell and refusing to listen to what I have to say?" Morgana paused a moment as if to let Lancelot think about it for a moment. "You see, that's why I have to speak to _you._ Out of all the peasant knights of Arthur's, you are the only one with enough of a brain to actually cast aside your judgement and hear what I am saying. You're the only one smart enough to realize when your trapped."

Lancelot wasn't sure if she was paying him a compliment or not, but regardless he saw the truth in her words. He knew the other knights, _his brothers_, were not stupid, as Morgana had put it, but he also realized how they would act should they be in his position now.

Gwaine would scream and shout, refusing to listen to her and trying endlessly to wake the others. He would threaten her and curse at the witch in a hundred different ways and would never actually realize the purpose of her visit. All he would see is his friends in harms way.

Leon knew Morgana before and saw how she was tainted by magic. He would inevitably ignore her requests based on his deep-rooted distrust of magic, blaming her rantings on the magic that had corrupted her.

Percival would be quiet, with a studious demeanor. He would not however, take her words to heart. The large man was protective and he would not be swayed by the tricksy words of someone who had put his friends in harms way. Silently he would be struggling against his bonds, impatient to get his hands on the posing threat.

With a sigh, Lancelot realized that she was right to some degree. He held no predugice against magic and he had a pure heart, willing to listen to anyone. "What is your message then, Morgana?" He questioned tiredly.

She smiled fully, almost like a feral dog baring it's teeth, making Lancelot almost regret listening to her. "I knew you'd see the light. You see, I've grown tired of Arthur thwarting me in every battle we've ever had. I know he must have help of some sort, because there is no way he would be able to best me at every turn."

At that, Lancelot stilled, heart stopping. He knew of what Merlin did to protect the King, how much he sacrificed so that Arthur would make it through the very battles Morgana spoke of. He also knew that under absolutely no circumstances could Morgana find out what Merlin's destiny was. However, the way Morgana stated Arthur's frequent triumphs, she sounded more like a sibling complaining about an annoying brother rather than someone who had even an inkling of the truth. Lancelot allowed himself to breath a small sigh in releif, realizing the inlikelyhood of Morgana actually knowing why Arthur always won.

"I want to have a _fair_ fight against him-without whatever protector he's been hiding behind. One on one, on my terms, and we will see who wins." She announced, determined. Of course, without Merlin's aid, Arthur could never stand a chance against the evil magic of his half-sister.

Lancelot stalled. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not even close. "And why would I pass on a message to _my friend _that sends him to his death?" He asked, perplexed.

The witch sneered. "You will tell Arthur to meet me at Ealdspell Ende at high noon tomorrow, or else I will slaughter them all as they sleep, with you watching helplessly. Do not think I have not stooped that low."

She spoke with a mad gleam in her eyes, and Lancelot had no problem believing her. He simply nodded in submission, and with the same whirlwind of magic and air, she dissapeared.

Lancelot was frozen in place for a moment before he realized the spell had gone with her. He dropped to his knees in shock, breathing deeply. _'What am I going to do now?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, another chapter! This one was really quick, hopefully I can make up for my hiatus. The story is just getting warmed up, so look forward to more!**

Chapter 7

_Lancelot was frozen in place for a moment before he realized the spell had gone with her. He dropped to his knees in shock, breathing deeply. 'What am I going to do now?'_

Lancelot knew he couldn't tell Arthur about Morgana's plans to face him. If Arthur met Morgana on his own, and if Merlin was unable to help him, he knew Arthur would surely die. The only thing he could do now was ask for advice.

He crawled over to the sleeping form of the man he knew he could count on for having the answers. "Merlin. Merlin wake up." He hissed quietly at the boy.

Merlin groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up lazily. "What time is it?" He asked groggily. Looking towards the cave's entrance, he realized that the sky was still shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the stars peeking through cloud cover. "Gods Lancelot, it's not even morning!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

Lancelot panicked and covered his friend's mouth with his hand. "Shh. Don't wake anyone else up." He warned.

Seeing the dismay on his friends face, Merlin quieted down and looked around the cave. His eyebrows creased in confusion, wondering what would be causing Lancelot worry. "What's wrong?" he whispered, after Lancelot removed his hand from his mouth.

"Morgana," was all he said. Merlin's brows shot up, eyes widening, concerned.

"What!" he exclaimed in a half whisper.

Lancelot made a motion suggesting Merlin should keep it down, before continuing. "She was here. She gave me a message to pass on to Arthur, and then she left."

Merlin froze, shocked. "What message did she give you?" he queried, disturbed that the witch was involved in all of this.

Lancelot sighed and bowed his head, knowing Merlin wouldn't take the news well. "She said he has to meet her at Ealdspell Ende at noon tomorrow for a fight to the death. Morgana against Arthur. She believes he's been hiding behind a protector and that's why he's been winning all the battles."

Merlin laughed weakly, starling Lancelot. Understanding that Lancelot was beginning to question his sanity, he explained. "The name. It's fitting. Ealdspell Ende means 'Stories End'."

Lancelot nodded, only slightly comprehending. Merlin saw this and continued, "It's fitting because apparently, that's where my story will end."

The knight's eyes widened. He dreaded to think about what Merlin might be hinting at. "You're not suggesting..."

"Of course I am. You think I can just let Arthur face Morgana alone? I have to take his place." Regarding Lancelot's pained expression, he added, "I _have _to. Not just for my destiny. Arthur's my friend and I won't stand idly by as he faces death head-on."

Lancelot sighed, resigned. "I know, Merlin. But how are you going to convince Arthur to let you go? You know there's no way he'd let you face Morgana."

The warlock paused for a moment, deterred. "We'll tell him the truth. Or most of it at least. We can send him to Bealuinwit instead, the complete opposite direction, while I head off to Camelot to get treated for my injury," he suggested.

"I've never heard of a place called Bealuinwit," Lancelot stated.

"Of course not, I just made it up. Arthur, however doesn't know that. If he actually knew anything of the Old Religion, he would also know that Bealuinwit means deceit. So at least I'll still be telling him the truth in some form." Merlin concluded, pleased with his plan.

Lancelot sighed again, realizing that there was no way to convince his friend that what he was doing was foolish. He was proud of his bravery and courage though and decided to allow his friend to follow his heart-on one condition. "I'm coming with you. We can tell Arthur and the knights that I will be accompanying you to Camelot where we will be waiting their victorious return."

Merlin smiled sadly, glad that his friend, _his brother_, would be with him. "You realize you will most likely be returning home alone, right?"

Brows creased in concern and with tears welling up in his eyes, he denied the boys claim. "No. No, Merlin. You _will_ be coming back with me. You _will _defeat Morgana. You're stronger than she is. You _will _beat her."

Merlin didn't answer. He admired Lancelot's belief in him and hoped to make him proud, although he wasn't sure if he _would _actually be returning to Camelot. He knew he could win the fight, but at what cost? Morgana was a very strong sorceress and had displayed her powers at their last encounter, and Merlin knew that they could have only grown during the time that had passed since then. He wished he could have the chance to say his goodbyes to the people he loved-Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan. What would Gauis and Gwen think when the knights returned back without him and Lancelot? What would Arthur think when he learned of Merlin's trick? What about what happened when Lancelot returned finally without him. Merlin chose not to focus on the pain he would be putting others through, and instead on the task at hand-_his destiny._

Instead of replying, he changed the subject, "Come on, we should wake the others and tell them of Morgana's message."

Lancelot noticed his hesitation and was determined to keep his friend alive. He didn't press the boy, however, but made a silent promise to himself that he would protect him no matter what.

He moved to wake the king just as a voice cut through the darkness. "And what makes you think I'll go along with this self-sacrificing plan of yours, mate?"

Lancelot and Merlin halted, shocked.


End file.
